B R O K E N
by Lunabow
Summary: A decade of unforgiving battles, gut-churning deaths, heart-throbbing love, and Victors emerging from the ashes all add up to this. Follow twenty-four innocent children, as they try to surpass this living nightmare created by their so called 'leaders'. Twenty-three find themselves at a stopping point in life, as one becomes forever broken... Which would you rather be? [CLOSED]
1. An Astounding Idea

**Tzofie 'Tofi' Markos' POV**

**Upper-class Resident of the Capitol**

**"The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places."  
-Ernest Hemingway  
**

* * *

"Forget it, you're fired!" I shout at the Gamemaker, arms spread open and my neck twitching in anger of his oblivious idea. Does he have any idea how much money it would cost to process such a disaster? Panem has only given me a limit on this year's Games; yes, even the Gamemakers have limits. I learned that the hard way, and let me tell you, the hard way is never fun.

The man I just yelled at stands till, paralyzed with confusion and eerie disappointment. Honestly, shameful people always need to take a hint. I point my index finger to the double-doors outside the Meeting room, and he follows my directions. His blond tufts of hair follow him as he gaits to the automatic doors, as they open as he enters, and shuts it behind him.

I sigh and stand up, calling every twenty of them their attention in the dully-lighted meeting room. I pick up a clipboard with all the Gamemaker's names, information and statistics on their previous Games.

"Alright," I mutter, "Does anyone know who's name that man was?"

A woman with a shaking figure hesitantly raises her manicured hand, and I nod at her firmly, ready to cross out whichever name. Her hand falls down to her side, "Carlos... Zanoli! Yeah, Carlos Zanoli."

I scan to the bottom of the list and mark out his name. I cannot afford to have brainless people run the lives of the teenagers from the Districts. Who would rehire me? Pft, rehire. If I fail these expectations of the president, the least they would do is execute me. Don't even get me started on what they would do if I spent over the limit; no more then half a billion dollars should be spent this year. Do you know what kind of pressure that applies on me? Hopefully there'll be plenty of citizens that'll pay for spots on the chariot rides; I'll probably have to bump of the price to get a ticket. Ugh, getting sidetracked. My first Games was awful; I let a fourteen-year-old boy from Three win last year. My gosh; who would let that happen? Hopefully, second time's a charm. Hopefully.

"Everyone!" I command, "The Games are approximately about nine months away, and as you know building the arena is a long process that takes about half-a-year. Notice I said about. I looked at my statistics and on the fifth Games, it took a little more then a year to create their arena, and it was awful. So... I'm giving you an assignment. So far I haven't been able to come up with anything for the plot line. At-least one idea for this year's arena in the next two days, incase my brain goes dead and I develop some kind of disease that makes me dumb as a kindergartner playing soccer.. If you come up with more, I shall maybe add a few more dollars to your paycheck. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Markos!" everyone says, their expressions telling the truth. This creates some relief inside of me.

I nod, smirking, "Dismissed!" everyone immediately disperses from the meeting room back to who knows where, and I see the girl from earlier. I narrow my eyes; when you see a problem it's best to take care of it right away. "Except for you." I say, gripping on her sleeve. She winces in contact.

The woman whips around and I finally get a good look at her. She kind-of has a blond bob for her hair, and huge brown eyes outlined with eyeliner and mascara. Her cheeks are painted with a light blue blush and she has sky-blue lipstick, a black bow tugging at her neck. Someone could easily strangle her with it, I take note, but I'll confront it later as it's not important and I'm busy after this.

I start circling around the woman, observing her every move. She struggles to keep a straight composure, and her eyes are giving away her anxiety as they dart around most likely begging for an excuse. She applied quite a lot of concealer, and awfully too, so I'm going to guess she woke up late and rushed her way to work. Hm, don't know if I can risk a late person, but she'll do.

"What is your name?" I ask, stopping my at my heels and wait for an answer.

She gulps down air, trying to remain unnoticed, "Darcy Willow. Did I do something wrong, Miss Markos?"

_This should be fun._ I think, smiling in the inside but keeping a professional conscience outside, "No, of course not. I can tell you've been trying so hard to keep up with work, as your dark circles are still in eyesight..."

Darcy gasps and immediately starts rubbing her eyes, her blue artificial blush being overwhelmed by a natural but crimson red. A chuckle comes from my mouth.

"My apologies, Miss Markos." she sighs, laughing, trying to lighten up the mood, "I just have two newborns at home, and it's quite the task. I guess it got away with me, huh?"

Two children... how interesting. "You have kids?"

"Why yes!" Darcy beams, her eyes sparkling. "Two boys. Twins! Their names are Landon and Prince, and they have the most adorable faces. I also have an elder daughter, Maia. My husband works early, so usually I have to prepare them for school before coming here. They're such good kids, and they have wonderful grades as well!"

_Well, that was unnecessary information,_ I want to say, but decide firmly against that. "How old are you, Misses Willow?"

She realizes that she spoke a lot, and starts to calm a bit, "Twenty-two. Turning twenty-three this March."

"Well..." I mutter. "That's grand." _Really? They gave me a woman that's in her early twenties, married, and has three children at home? Don't they realize that she's going to have to help me kill twenty-three kids? My goodness... sometimes I think that the higher authorities have no brains. They should have let me chosen the staff, but no._

"Okay. You are excused." I say, "But if you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you, it's because I have high expectations of my Gamemakers, and so far you're not reaching them. No more stuttering, understood? You should be looked up upon in Panem as a Gamemaker, not the opposite. Don't mess this up for me," I say.

Her soul seems crushed from my comment, but she nods and murmurs a _Good-night_ before chasing herself outside, leaving me alone. I collapse onto my chair, kicking my head back and resting a bit. I do deserve a break; being Head Gamemaker equals a heck lot of paperwork. It's an honor, of course, but sometimes there's that thought if I really want to do this for the rest of my life.

Alright, back to arena ideas. I need something that can pull me back up from my first year. It was the most boring arena ever, I realize now. A dull-looking forest with a desert on the outskirts and mutts forming at the night. The thing that makes it stand out? Absolutely nothing.

I have nine months... what can I do in nine months? If I get the arena confirmed by tomorrow, and get some sponsors for advertising, I might just make it. Taking a red pen from my drawer, I grab a sheet of paper and start to brainstorm until I can't feel my fingers anymore.

* * *

"Ughhhh."

I drag myself across the Rassurant Hotel, the bubbling excitement of the Capitol shimmering around me, talking about the latest trends and fashions. This is all we do until Hunger Games season comes around, which usually is the main topic each and every year. Something else to keep me up at night; knowing that I'm in charge of them and that millions of eyes will be locked into my work. It must be sensational, outstanding, a brilliant piece of art.

Walking up to the elevator, I stumble on my way there and mentally curse in my head. _Would they want the Head Gamemaker tripping on her heels? Snap out of it Tofi!_

"Top floor." I command to the speaker, and then I'm lifted off my toes at a breath-taking speed. The red numbers that linger above the door tick rapidly, _623...664... 700._

It comes to a halt an the doors smoothly open, bringing me the sight of the stretching hallway with a long well-knit red carpet which extends until the end of the hall, before taking a sharp curve and making a quick circle until extending to the next hall. Basically it's supposed to look like an endless loop, but anyone with a brain can clearly tell against it. Unless they have the brain of a dead slug, that is. Then maybe not. Maybe.

My feet carry me to my room number, Z116, as I pull out the card in my pocket and scan it against the scanner. It shimmers a green light until the doors slide open, letting me in to my hotel room. The hotel rooms are circular, like a rotunda shaped room, which mean they have no corners and the windows are curved and built into the walls. If I walk up to one, I get a fantastic view of the whole Capitol, as I am at a gut-churning height. There's tall skyscrapers, blinking billboard and the sound of citizens squealing and talking to each-other. Classical musicians play in the background and people try to get back home to see the latest updates and brand new news in their TVs. These hotels really do give me a good view. Of course, they're also a bit more expensive then the average ones here, but hey, it'll do. Besides, I used my own money, not the money donated to me for the Games. I'm an independent woman, I can make my own living without the Games. I don't need anyone to carry me around like a helpless Princess Peach.

Shutting the door behind me, I take off my heels and walk step-by-step to the desk that was provided along with the hotel. Placing my paper-filled folder down, I scan through it carefully being careful not to let anything important dart out of eyesight. Nope, nothing that needs immediate attention. Now, back to the arena as a basic.

I need something... extravagant, you know? It's a decade of deaths, so surely this must be some sort of landmark for the Capitol. And in my power... I feel so invincible, even though there's a lot of boundaries I am not eligible to surpass.

Picking up a red pen, I scribble on the piece of paper to get the fine ink present. Then, sighing, I start letting my brain roll. First off, I title the paper.

_Arena Ideas & Draft-_

Think, Tzofie. Unique. Exciting. Unreal. Unreal... that word somewhat captivates me. I'm not sure why, it just does. Unreal...

How about multiple arenas...?

... Genius.

Who said I couldn't? I don't think I'll need the other ideas from my excuse of a staff anymore.

Now, this is where the real idea comes to life. For the rest of the night, I spend my time letting my ideas soar, determined to make a living nightmare into reality, and onto national television. So far, I know that these Games are going to be... well, different for a start. The corners of my lips curve upwards. By the time the tributes get into this arena, they'll already be broken.

* * *

_"In the ruins of a place once known as North America lies the nation of Panem, a shining Capitol surrounded by twelve outlying districts. The Capitol is harsh and cruel and keeps the districts in line by forcing them all to send one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen to participate in the annual Hunger Games, a fight to the death on live TV."_

_"Winning means fame and fortune. __**Losing means certain death...**"_

_Let the Hunger Games begin._


	2. Here Come the Tributes

**Tzofie 'Tofi' Markos**' **POV**

**Upper-class Resident of the Capitol**

**"We know what we are, but not what we may be."  
-William Shakespeare**

* * *

_Eight months later..._

"Miss Markos!"

I yawn as whoever's knocking on my door fretfully tries to knock it open. I'm tired, I just talked to all the Capitolians who wanted to sponsor last night, and let me tell you, there were hundreds of them. I could only afford to spend thirty seconds talking with each one, I had stayed up until four in the morning! My gosh, they don't even know who the tributes are yet... Okay, I'll stop complaining now, mind you. I'm just cranky.

Wait a second, oh. Right; a few days ago somebody said that they would deliver the list of the tributes and their mini bibliographies to me around... I whipped around to my calendar. _September 7th_.

Oh, sleep is so important. My brain is not working today.

I run over to the rapidly knocking door and slam it open, sending it clanging against the wall. The man that was knocking on the door did a quick shy sweat-drop, and bowed his head slightly.

"The Hunger Games council received the tributes for these Games, as the Reapings were yesterday, and they've written some brief summaries on each of th-them." the man stutters, "And they finished it this morning, so they decided to give it to you and President Vallary right away! So yeah, I delivered it..."

Nodding at his explanation, which I already would've figured out on my own, I placed the envelop folded in his hands between my middle and index fingers, slipping it out of his grasp. I, carefully and neatly as I can, flip the sealed paper open and pulled the Capitol-stamped paper out. I unfold it, reading each word as each second ticks by.

* * *

**District One(LUXURY)**

M) _Spanx Deepens (15) - _He's the perfect player. Period. Spanx Deepens happens to be the well-known player guy in the District, with his charming looks and ultimately kind attitude. Nobody quite knows of his deep dark history inside that hallow chest of his, and what's his so-called big secret that will cause unlimited hatred towards the lower-districts. What exactly is behind that guy-next-door's countenance? And what is his big secret that makes him stand out from the rest of the tributes of the tenth annual Hunger Games?

F) _Poise Hathaway (18) - _Even while living in the most luxurious districts of Panem, this sweetheart hasn't gotten it easy in life. With her father abandoning herself and her mother at a very early age, they've had to thrive to survive in the most Capitol-like District by selling illegal liquor, and living in secret hiding herself from the Peacekeepers. Astonished by the amounts of riches Victors brought back to her home, will Poise Hathaway be able to be one of the names added early onto the list and get the life she and her mother deserve?_  
_

**District Two(MASONRY)**

M) _Brute Shicts (17) - _Brute Shicts; a big fan of the Hunger Games. He's got tapes of all the past Games, watches all of the tribute's interviews and has posters of all the nine Victors up on his room wall. Brute's father was recently promoted as the head-trainer of the newly opened District Two academy, giving him a boost above the many other District Two citizens. However, so much power can go to your head, and he did something he'll forever regret for the rest of his life... Now, when suddenly the world decides to piss him off and choose him to compete in the arena of the Hunger Games, how does he cope?

F) _Tatiana Fortesque (17) _- With an innocent mask on, Tatiana Frotesque is able to lure anyone into her bidding with that charm of hers. She gets everything she wants, as she's the so called the spoiled 'princess' of District Two. So the daugher of the typical rich family, yes? Arrogant, rude, and always ready to defend themselves like the titanium people they are. As the first family of Victors in the history of Panem, everyone expects her to volunteer soon enough and carry on that name, but will she succeed winning these Games even mustering all that confidence?

**District Three(TECHNOLOGY)**

M) _Rex Zeno (17) - _Panem is surely to be surprised by Rex Zeno, the talented Career from District Three. Ever since the Games came into existence and began, his parents fell in love with the idea of one of their children becoming Victor, and that's where Rex's training begins. His family puts pressure, expecting Rex to volunteer when the perfect time came which he indeed did so. However, little does almost nobody know that he's hesistant at the idea of killing and only does so because of what's expected of him. Sadly, there's no going back for this young gentleman, so will he power through the decision he made?

F) _Lanariel Margiela (17) - _Lanariel Margiela is not the average District Three citizen; no no, it was almost the opposite in fact. She has a love for the horror films at schools, and often talks about life and death, as if it's the most interesting thing in the whole entire world. This causes a barrier pushing her away from the so called 'normal' citizens of District Three. How will this soul-less and miserable girl fight her way out of her own horror movie?

**District Four(FISHING)**

M) _Félix Khoury (18) - _Félix Khoury's life could be explained in about one simple word: Training. It's all that's ever been known to this bloodthirsty tribute, and to his own parents. They push him day and night to be incredibly prepared for the Games, either if it was hand-to-hand combat or dueling with swords, he's going to be a pro. However, he lives in his sister's shadow, as he does everything in his ability to get one peep of a praise out of his parents them. With no avail, he volunteers at his last Reaping for multiple reasons, one being to impress his family. Now, with a lot of the line including his life, well he be able to step out of the shadow and eventually learn the secret about his sister his family has been hiding from him?

F) _Cloe Reska (16) - _Cloe Reska would definitely be worthy of the title, 'Career' with being born to respect the Capitol at all times and stay away from all rebellion. She's one of the few early birds that actually fell for the Capitol's horrifying illusion of the Games as a pageant of honor and glory. Cloe is definitely well known in her district, her mother and father being two successful people, and having inhumane aim and accuracy. When this girl volunteers for the ultimate fame and fortune, what does she have in stock for the other tributes and for Panem?

**District Five(POWER)**

M) _Phox Jardine (17) _- Cold, manipulative, sly, sneaky; these are all words that could describe Phox Jardine. Everyone saw him as that kid who had no friends, and just a loner in life with nothing to do, nothing to go home for. When Reaped for the tenth Games, could this spy-like young man make it far into the Games and possibly be the Victor showered in gifts and wealth?

F) _Elisa Frost (18) _- A girl who longs for a normal life, and whom gets that dream shattered once she's going into the arena. Born into a family of underground rebels, Elisa Frost is a grown-up woman, who's a real trickster, a talented ex-dancer, and often frightens people of her own home, her own District. With her brother taking away the talent she lives for, dancing, will she have anything left to fight for in the 10th Annual Hunger Games? Or will she just be another death in her District who'll be forgotten literally a year later?_  
_

**District Six(TRANSPORTATION)**

M) _Davon Roadsmith (18) - _If there's anyone that's an inexperienced fighter, it's Davon Roadsmith. A gullible boy, people of his home would call him. He's literally got no brain, but all brawn, so what will happen in the arena for him? What's the Capitol and the Gamemakers got in store for this young man?

F) _Jada Beckett (14) -_ Jada Beckett, another somebody wishing to fit in with the populars of their school, also the girls who rule her District. However, at twelve years old, thanks to the ones she desires to be like, she gains a huge punch on the face and gains a scar to be forever looked down upon. Now, with undying rage and anger, will she be able to release that on her competition in the Capitol and go back home to start a new future?_  
_

**District Seven(LUMBER)**

M) _Rowan Allantoye (14) - "_Who's Rowan Allantoye?" "Why, he's that scrawny kid over there, the one drawing." would be a conversation about this young man. Living in the poorer part of his District, it was a harder life for him then the upper class Districts. However, despite all these things he never had any mental issues, that is until he has to go to the arena set up by the Capitol for a fight to the death on live Television. When his life takes a sharp turn, will he still be able to handle destiny and go against Panem's history by becoming this year's Victor?

F) _Thea Mullberry (17) _- Her parents; dead, gone, lost forever, at such a young age for such a strong girl. After multiple tries to gain a child, Thea Mullberry appeared as a miracle to her parents the second she was born. Sadly, fate played an awful trick on them as her mother fell into an awful sickness which later ended up being her own end, and her father being crushed by the trees that run her District shortly afterwards. After living as an orphan for three lonely years, her aunt takes her in and raises her for that moment on. When she's been told that she's going into the Games, how will this brave young woman deal against the odds?

**District Eight(TEXTILES)**

M) _Wade Duncan (18) _- Cookies anyone? No? As the only baker in his District, Wade Duncan tries to make a living out of pastry and fondant. As the prices go lower and lower, he's on the verge of giving up his secondary home, and his living. However, when the mysterious voice living inside his pure mind tells him to volunteer and save the bakery, how far will this intelligent but mentally messed up man succeed before being wasted in the Capitol?

F) _Jasmine Cerise (15) - _A girl that has a dream to become a designer one day, is no doubt Jasmine Cerise. She has a passion to one day go to the Capitol and share her designs to the world. She accomplishes half-her-dream, as she gets to travel all the way across Panem to the Capitol, but for a different reason... How will she cope against twenty-three other teenagers, fighting for the same reason as her, fighting to find an escape?

**District Nine(GRAIN)**

M) _Quinn O'Riley (13) - _This young gentlemen is not the most average citizen, that's for sure. He has an artistic ability, sure, but what about his addiction to dissecting things? Oh no no, that isn't normal at all. Ever since a young age, Quinn has had an undying love for Science. His teachers know this, his classmates are aware of this, but both of those groups know to stay away. Oh, this should be interesting. He'll tear apart anything that's alive and observe it, and how ironic is it for him to be asked to go to the Capitol and dissect teenagers from other Districts?

F) _Tansy M. Hepperly (16) - _Tansy Marie Hepperly hasn't got an easy life; that's for sure. As a little girl, her abusive father would always beat her horribly whenever her mother wasn't looking, causing her to get horrid bruises and scars. Finally, when her mom comes to her senses, she divorces and they leave him forever. But it doesn't stop there. Once her charming mother Cristine remarries to another young man, she gets pregnant with Tansy's younger brother Avon, and better yet gets sick from her pregnancy! When her new stepfather dies from an accident at work, how is Tansy supposed to juggle all these strange happenings and try to fight for her solitary survival?_  
_

**District Ten(LIVESTOCK)**

M)_ Mica Valeron (17) - _Mica Valeron has a life revolving around one person; his little sister Cecily. The two of them were brought into the harsh world without a mother, and a kind father to fill her spot. He has an average life for the most part, being with his family and singing in his spare time, but when he gets Reaped for the Games is when there's a sharp turning point. He's a humorous guy, but that will quickly have to vanish soon. How will he be able to survive in a world completely unknown to him?_  
_

F) _Oliver Ragbone (16)_ - Born in a large family and the eldest of six, Oliver Ragbone has it coming and is definitely going to be some competition. She's got a fit body and quite some experience with weapons, with a sarcastic attitude and the classic jokester of the District. Quite a strong girl, as her grandmother only passed about a month before the Reaping, but Ollie doesn't stop there. Will she give up hopelessly once she has to fight to get back home to her family safe and sound?

**District Eleven(AGRICULTURE)**

M)_ Preston Kallero (15)_ - Surely you've heard of the quote, "Don't judge a book by its cover." I presume? Well, that specific quote could not be more applicable to Preston Kallero's life. He has charming looks for someone of his District, with that perfect blond hair and charming grey eyes, and he has a reputation of a player. With his outside appearance, most would guess that he's a strong guy that doesn't care about anyone else but himself. Nobody could blame them, as that's what he wishes to be. Deep inside of this young gentlemen, is a kind-hearted softie. The perfect boyfriend for any girl's dreams, except for the fact that he has to go and kill in-order to live. Will this player make it past the pageant of honor and courage, or perish and be remembered as the District bastard who died a long time ago?_  
_

F) _Berry Collandary (12)_ - Another innocent bloodbath girl; that's what everything thinks of Berry Collandary. Even her parents expect her to be the first to die; that's what she gets for being one of the most youngest and most fragile tributes of them all. However, with the knowledge from books and libraries, will this little girl be able to surprise everyone with her hard-earned smarts and talents?

**District Twelve(MINING)**

M) _Thomas Famet (16) _- A boy in disguise; yes, Katniss Everdeen wasn't the only rulebreaker in this District. Thomas Famet is a man with a cause; he's secretly going into the mines as a twenty-year-old, faking his birthdate and trying to make a cause out of mining in the coalmines to help his family thrive. However, how can a rulebreaker like him be best friends with a Peacekeeper's son? And when he gets Reaped, can he truly trust his so called friend for not ratting him out to the Capitol?

F) _June Vesit (14) - _June Vesit, the luxurious and profitable girl. She's quite rich compared to her fellow district, being able to manage a meal or so per day thanks to working at a dress shop. She's got the most normal life as can be in Panem, that is, until that escort calls out her name to the whole entire district. How far will this youthful singer make by when she's sent away by the security of her loved ones and onto an enclosed space with twenty-three brutal killing machines?

* * *

My eyes scroll over each and every tribute. Wow... they're just, magnificent. Some are going to be a bit hard to tame, but they're just so... perfect.

I nod my thanks to the messenger, and politely ask him to leave. Then, I quickly dash to my desktop and quickly make a copy of this paper. You can just never be too sure. I might loose this list, which is a sign of irresponsiblity and I could get severely punished by President Vallary for it.

Oh, President Valari. You've never heard of her? Well, I'm sure you'll know who she is by her title, right? All you'll need to know for _now_... is that she's president, and that she's my... cousin, as much as I despise it. Yes, she's the President, but that's not why I'm Head Gamemaker. No no, it's not like I asked her for this position. That's all I'm going to tell you, and that's all you need to know. I need my privacy too.

Only for now, though.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just wanted to take this time to THANK YOU for all the people who reviewed last chapter! It means so much to me that you read my stuff and actually have some sort of liking towards it. It makes me so happy to see that, so thank you all for making my day :D So big shoutout to: unicorns4ever, Taylur, drinkthatliquorstore, SummerWillowSkye, and RizReviewer! Thank you all so much, I really appreciate your opinions!**

**Anyways, here's the tributes for the Tenth Games! They're all so unique in their own ways, and I feel so blessed to be writing such fantastic tributes! This chapter is for all you people who hate to read the Reapings(I personally prefer to skip to the Games, so it's okay, you're not alone!). I'll still be writing them, and it's not like I won't put an effort onto writing them, so don't worry! I feel as if the Reapings are an excellent way to get to know your tributes, so you bet I'll be writing them! I also posted these biographies on the blog for this fanfiction, incase you don't know it:**

**broken the 10th hunger games . webs . com**

**Remove the spaces! ****I know, more spaces then needed, but you can never be to sure ;) If it doesn't work, go off to my profile! It should be there once I remember to put it. On the other hand, if it isn't there, then you all can yell at me.**

**-Val**


	3. Wake at Dawn

**Districts' POV**

**"Fear makes us feel our humanity."  
-Benjamin Disraeli**

* * *

_District One-_

Commotion lies everywhere, frightening the citizens of the Luxury District until everyone is corrupted with fear. After ten long years, they have yet to numb to the feeling of two innocent children lost every single year. It haunted the parents of teenagers, knowing that tomorrow, their children might be gone. Perished. Away from their lives, and off to be wasted as the Capitol's toys. Yes, at the beginning, even the Career districts were frightened of the Hunger Games. It's only been about four years since they've installed the training centers, which were a big resort to for parents, for they fear for their child's safety. They want to be sure that their loved ones are safe, in case the unthinkable happens. Sure, this District has already mustered up two Victors, but who knows if they'll get one this year? This District is torn apart from two sides, one being that the Games are awful and that Panem should rebel again, and the other perspective where the Hunger Games are a source of riches, freedom, and more wealth. If you can get any wealthier in this specific District, that is.

The children of this District look from out their windows, and gaze upwards into the stars. Their hearts hope for safety, for comfort, and for hope itself tomorrow when their tenth Reaping occurs.

_District Two-_

The Capitol citizens arrived not long ago, propping the Town Square for the big 'spectacle' occurring tomorrow. They set off mini fireworks, and some tourists from the Capitol have come to take pictures of the well-known District Two, as the citizens cower in fear. Yes, somehow they've managed to do rather well in the previous short years of battle and hunger, but that does not mean that they particularly like it. Parents scold their children for lamely attempting to talk to the wildly-dressed people, as they are blinded and confused. Even at nightfall, the Capitol residents are still wide awake buzzing with excitement for the big day. They talk about last years Games, this years Games, and what will happen in the faraway future that the outer-districts have.

If they only realized that some people won't have a future, starting tomorrow.

_District Three-_

Catcalls and words of encouragement emerge from the citizen's mouths, as this District's courage has boosted up a mile upwards, as last year the almost unthinkable happened. District Three finally scurried a Victor! In only a mere nine years; who'd think that'd happen? It was impossible, way far out for the minds of the smartest District in Panem. But such an occasion only happens for such a short period of time, over half of the population has recalled. It'd be mad if there was a two streak-win, especially in the skinniest place of all of Panem. Schools open survival units, and try their best to educate their students incase _it_ might happen to them, but all this accomplishes is the further anxiety and pressure put onto all of them. Thoughts run through their heads, as sweat trickles down their foreheads and the pure pressure the Capitol amplifies is dazing.

_How will I do this?_ They think, _How am I going to deal with this fear that my loved ones might die? Or better yet; me?_

_District Four-_

Waves crash onto the sandy shore, emitting a fresh seabreeze scent onto the air and causing consolation to the citizens of the Fishing district. Everyone's been at the ocean, streaming up all the sea creatures they can so they may arrange a mouth-warming buffet for their family. It shakes them to their inner core, the children, knowing that tomorrow may be the last day they stay sane until they get picked up by that hovercraft, and sent to the Capitol, to feel like fish without water and the guaranteed death. Sure, its unlikely, but what if? The kids fear that after tomorrow, they'll never give into that amazing taste of cooked fish made by their parents, or the smell of the crashing water en-crafted onto the District citizens. They're scared and shoken that maybe, just maybe, they'll never be able to see the beach again. So instead of worrying, they take advantage of the present. Families start fires outside their homes, making meals and having final dinners with their families knowing that one member might be lost forever. On the minority, there's the children that are trained, prepared, and ready to sacrifice themselves and risk their lives for the ultimate fame and fortune. It's on the minority.

They laugh, they enjoy the present. It's the future, they fear of. They fear for their lives. They fear for their only chance at life.

_District Five-_

Teenagers, even while not supposed to, drink. It's no surprise to their parents, or their friends, or anyone in fact judging by tomorrow. Tesserae just got introduced to the Power District, and despite the risk parents ask their children to add more slips in to bring in food and oil. The population rate has boosted upwards, larger then a mountain when put on a chart. Its sad really; poverty can never be stopped in the Districts, but maybe it could cease. Now with tesserae, adults produce more and more, hoping to survive on their child. Others find it ridiculous, as it should be the other way around. Children now have to live with the burdening, and the acknowledgement that they were born merely for their parents survival, not for love and for growth. It's an awful feeling, knowing you were born just to be wasted. And maybe, just maybe, after the end of the day, you'll be wasted for the entertainment of unknown people.

How would you feel if you were born for others? How would you feel, if the second after you were brought into this world, you were just forced to live for the sake of risking your life?

_District Six-_

Cars are stuck in traffic, blaring noises into the air trying to get past and back to their families. Work hours just ended for the majority of the Transportation District, and that's only one factor to why as if they should get back to their so-called homes as quickly as possible. Some abandon their cars and run among the sidewalk, hoping to reach their destination. Their destination being their wives and children, almost sacred for life for the next day. The day when... well, everybody should know by now. The children were forced to watch the daunting horror film at school, due to the latest additional law of the requirement of watching the Games at school. Compulsory, one would say. Who would want to experience such a... spectacle, as the Capitol puts it, in real life? No one has an answer, because their too afraid to confront it. The fathers of each family run home, ready to console anybody of their needs. They fail miserably, they failed from the start. Nobody could console what the children were feeling right now. They felt hopeless.

And being hopeless is the worst feeling in the world.

_District Seven-_

The Lumber District has never been more chaotic. Period. Rebels still lurk, traversing through the place and attempting to spark another rebellion. They have no avail, failing miserably like new-born birds trying to take flight for the first time. The reapable children of the District talk to their families, trying to calm sisters and brothers and parents and grandparents. In the inside, they're trying to listen to their words and actually believe in themselves. Its like trying to cast light in a pitch black room out of thin air; impossible. That is, unless you have a source which would be hard to gather. You'd need a spark for that to happen, and so far they aren't getting any. Its awful, living in a world where today is just another hell to bypass.

Its also awful, when you know that there's never an end to it. There's a high chance of there being a tomorrow.

_District Eight-_

Smoke emits from the numerous factories in District Eight, until the pollution in the air somehow merges with the air and comes to an abrupt halt. A few seconds pass, nothing but the wind passing by until the gates open, one by one around the District. Factory workers cough and hack as they walk out of their workplace, as today they take a break. The break lasts the next day, and the day after that until its back to the job, adding more coal into the 'ovens' and working again, trying to make the most of minimum wage. Most outer-districts know this, but as you'd might guess there's not a scrap of green around. No grass, no trees; nothing. So the amount of pollution should have added onto that image on your mind. Therefore, it isn't unusual to see sick and dying people roaming through the streets, hoping to find some kind of medicine. They have pity from others, as everyone knows that medicine only comes from the Capitol, or District Three or Eleven. They cannot produce their own cure, as there's no plants in sight. So they struggle, and the new Hunger Games don't help either.

The citizens of District Eight are fighting their own Hunger Games currently, and they'd prefer it one at a time. Sadly, things aren't in their case. At. All.

_District Nine-_

As night falls and the stars start to cascade through the sky, siblings of all ages bundle up among the meadows and their shelters and watch the sky. Most sane people would think that would be a ridiculous way to spend your possible last night together with your family, but these people weren't sane, and therefore watched the stars. They huddle together, seeking body warmth and protection from the harsh cold nights. A few, restless citizens stay up still tending to the grain farms and try to keep their District going, skipping the last night they might see two more faces again. The Grain District has yet to feel numb to the loss of two children, and have their heads hanged if to not watch their deaths. It's a sickening, mad idea that has a sallow color to it.

A living nightmare, most would describe it. _A living nightmare._

_District Ten-_

It was raining the day before the Reaping, so obviously most of the citizens stayed indoors or found some protection from the raging storm. Lightning flashed from a far distance, booming an alarming sound into the eardrums of the Livestock District, rattling their bones and causing them to bolt upstraight. Its as-if the weather reflects on the conflicted emotions that swirl around the children's heads; fear, anxiety, hatred, hopelessness. It was waving like a flag in the air, reaching deep into the people's minds and bothering them until the very core. Most would think that it'd be the complete opposite, most being the Capitol, as they would think that the Districts are preparing for such a festivity. Of course they'd think that; they picture the lower Districts to be excited about entering and having a chance to win riches. They think that District Ten is hopeless, poor, dirty, and desperate for money. They think that they're giving candies to a bunch of babies.

And of course, they are too wrong to begin with.

_District Eleven-_

There's complete silence in the eleventh District, as nothing but the faint whispering of the wind traverses through the farms and the arable land. Birds take this opportunity to peck the crops off the ground and gain a source of food, but the farmers don't even bather. They're minds are away, wandering at the opposite direction and off to their empty little world. Tomorrow will be... interesting surely. So far, this District has yet to achieve a Victor, OR a tribute past the Bloodbath. Its unlikely that they'll get a tribute past the first day, as their children are skinny, weak, and fragile. The effects of depression rise maddenly here, and they've grown more and more unstable. Parents tend to cower in fear, and try to avoid any eyesight for they are not prepared for what they might have to face tomorrow.

It's like the perfect black pit to fall onto, arms spread around you as you let life stomp all over you.

_District Twelve-_

The Mining District could never, ever, ever in the history of Panem, be more stiff, even in another universe. Everyone stays still unless they have to move, but only the slightest bit of motion could be detected outdoors of the District. Its a strong effect, the loss of eighteen innocent teenagers sent to the battle to the death at a place far far away. There's many unanswered questions roaming around the poorest District of them all, demanding an answer that is currently untold. Will they scurry a winner this year? Whose children shall be Reaped? Do they have to be forced to watch the Games again? Its too overwhelming, they already have enough problems already. The sick elderly make little huts around the District, and try to make a living out of begging from the ones who can't even afford to feed themselves. People perish and die each day due to hunger and dehydration, so in reality, what difference does it make to have two extra deaths annually? It does make a difference, because those deaths are for entertainment.

However, perhaps the next day may not be as bad as it seems. They'll know when they wake at dawn.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Filler chapter ^-^**

**Don't worry, calm down calm down. I'm working on the Reapings! It's just it's going to take a while to write four District Reapings in one chapter. Doable, but it takes time. Patience is appreciated greatly :D**

**I've got a question. So far, I've been lurking fanfiction and I've come across three SYOT's that have the name Broken. Should I change this fanfiction's name? And if I do, what should I change it into? Put some suggestions in the review box below! Normally I wouldn't be pestering myself about this, but I seek originality the most :) And if I want to change it, I must change it NOW. I'm thinking Lost or maybe LOST with spaces because in the arena... that's what the tributes will be ;)**

**(Oh, and don't copy my idea for the title. Originality is the best thing for a writer to have, so let your creativity soar!)**

**-Vally**


	4. Shocked Into Reality

**Spanx Deepens' POV**

**Male tribute of the Luxury District**

**"It is easy to hate and it is difficult to love. This is how the whole scheme of things works. All good things are difficult to achieve; and bad things are very easy to get."  
-Confucius  
**

* * *

The trainer nods briefly at me, handing me the axe with caution but confidence. Once its on the security of my palm, he grins and pats me in the back, "Make a good one out there, kiddo." he says with a cheesy wink.

"Thank you," I reply softly smiling, "I appreciate it."

I turn the opposite direction and almost gait my way away from the weapon center, passing all the looks from the Academy students that follow right behind me. They're puzzled, I bet. I can almost picture the thoughts running through their heads. _Oh my, Spanx Deepens is about to use his legendary axe on the center's dummies. He's nice, but a psycho. I better not miss this!_ I know, I might be a bit exaggerating but its true. I hear their hushed whispers as I dash to the other side of the academy. You could say I'm... fairly well known around this place.

The Academy here in District One opened not while ago, as the Capitol decided that some of the citizens might as-well have battling experience. Ever since they opened, students have been rolling in day-by-day. There's many different reasons each of them come and enroll here, but the main one is that they want to remain protected. Parents have been fretting over their child getting sent to the Capitol... so there's that.

Coming to a halt, I reach the section where lined up dummies stand. They're not the best. Each of them are lazily made, as dozens of dummies are torn down by the Academy's students each day. They have a firm wooden base, with a dark sallow color to it, as it extends upwards and reaches a point where the cloth stands. That's where the human torso lies, a wide bulky chest and small hips extending outwards. It has no arms, as often times they are found absolutely pointless during training which I frankly disagree with, but keep my calm about it. Craning my head to the side, I see that there's already a crowd forming around me, giddy to see my skills. They don't know my secret to how I battle so fiercely. I don't want them to know. Therefore, I manage to make a smile only I could manage at the female part of the crowd. You can literally see their eyes sparkling and you could also hear the giggling emerging from their mouths.

Maybe I'm a player. Maybe I'm not. People tend to assume my identity before even knowing me.

Focus Spanx. Focus.

My eyes dart over to the dummy, as the grip on my axe tightens, chest heaves back and forth, up and down. I've done this a thousand times before, and each time I do it I always feel like its the first time. Shivers crawl up my spine, as I carefully target the one place I'm aiming for in the dummy's torso. The heart.

Target found.

Slowly taking steps forward, I quicken my pace as the breaths around me start to take in the moment. The moment I'm about to strike, I use my secret to fire up my metabolism and blow the axe deep into the fine-made cloth. In another one's perspective, they'd see shreds of cloth exploding in the air and falling on their noses. I see shredded _blood_, of the one person in this world I hate. Care to know who he is exactly? Sorry, but that's personal business.

The other trainees gasp at my performance. They start whispering to each-other, and others take a step forward up to me. I put on my most charming smile and walk up to them aswell.

"Woah, Deepens, you're like... awesome." One boy, probably about two to four years older then me whispers loud enough for me to hear, "How the hell did you manage to actually tear the _whole_ thing in half?"

Another girl about my age, Amelia I think, chimes in, "Yeah! The farthest I can get is about two inches deep into the stomach. What you did was, holy crap I don't even know!"

"I've been training for a long time," I responded, and then after a moment's hesitation I added, "Don't compare yourselves to me. I'm pretty sure if you trained as long as I have, you would've been just as good."

"Good?" Amelia literally shouts, "That was amazing!"

I smile my playful smile at her, "You're pretty good too. I've seen you with knives, and you're gorgeous when you're trying so hard. Keep it going." And then a wink. Her blush was beet red, and the boy next to her nudged her in the shoulder causing her to blush even more. A low chuckle comes from my mouth.

"Thank you..." she barely whispers, looking up from the ground and up at me. At the instinct she took another glance at me, she looks back down and squeaks, "You're so nice!"

I think for a second before putting my hand on her shoulder. "Later, Amelia."

"I-It's Amara." she responds, looking a bit annoyed.

"An even prettier name." I remark, then walk away like nothing happened. Well, that was surely interesting. All those things I said about her? True, but its not like I have feelings for her. I just feel like girls don't get complimented enough, and that they should feel more stable of themselves. They're too dependent, and I want to help them get up on their feet. Obviously someone in my life couldn't do that.

The automatic doors open, letting me take in the sight of my wonderful luxurious District. Patches of grass lie down the road, adding the touch of nature that we desperately need. Glass buildings soar what seems to be thirty miles up in the air, and jewelry stores continue to have people busting in every minute of each day. And of course, there's the children.

They're mortified, I'll bet. I'll bet all my money that they're scared. I'm scared too. Today's the Reaping. It's only natural to be the slightest bit frightened, we're all born like that. Everyone you see walking down the streets? They cried the second they were born, and they are no-doubt going to cry a second time later on in their life. It's because they're scared, they fear for what's going to happen next in their lives. I just wish there was someway I could help them, you know? Tell them that its alright, and that they don't have to be frightened because we're all going through fear.

I just sounded totally depressing. Oh well! I promise you, I'm not. Starting to trot my way home, I take in the surroundings around me and how they're different from yesterday. There's guys with headsets, setting up cameras around the town square and whispering dialogue into the microphones. I can see our escort, Elilinda Bonnett, propping up the stage and practicing her words in-front of the multiple funny mirrors. Conversation lies every corner of the District, and you can hear the people busting about the first milestone in the Hunger Games. The Tenth Games. Wow... I never thought the Capitol could get away with this. Each year, when they take another innocent life and use it for their revenge it makes me lend them a truckload of more hate. Obviously, I'm not allowed to say that in front of anyone. None of us are, my District. We're simply hiding behind masks, trying to seek acceptance from the Capitol. I personally see it as butt-kissing, but what choice do I have other then to follow the ones around me?

Finally, I reach my house. Extending my hand to the doorknob, I turn it as it makes a click sound and reveals the indoors. And air conditioner. Seriously though, it's hot out there!

My mother comes out of the kitchen, my sister Blaly following right behind her tracks in her Reaping outfit. A pretty grey-dress with patterns across the skirt and black sandles, her hair left loose. She looks neutral, as if today was just another regular day. If that's the case, then she's more wrong then a District Three citizen saying that G was the first letter of the alphabet. Sigh.

"Heya!" Blaly says, grinning from ear-to-ear and walking up to me. She observes me from head-to-toe, and then shakes her head, "You mister, are so not ready. Go change into something more elegant!"

I grin and nudge her, "Since when did you become my mom?"

"Just now."

"Oh wow Blaly. I'll get ready, don't worry."

When I get to the upper floor, I slip on an old grey shirt and black shorts, sneakers to tie it up. I don't know why my sister frets about looking good at the Reapings. They're horrible, so why dress well for them? I can be casual and go to the Town Square, even though we're in District One. I've heard the lower-districts think that all we wear is diamonds and tiaras. I hate stereotypes, and I absolutely hate the lower-districts for what they did to my family.

Running downstairs, I see them ready to leave with mom trailing behind purposely. She nods at me, the slightest hint of a smirk left on her face. I raise my eyebrows and smile at her in response, then start to leave. We get into the silver-car we bought a long time ago, as mom pulls out her keys and starts to drive. Me and Blaly sit right next to each other, not really saying a word. Its not that we don't like each other, or that we do like each other. We just have a neutral relationship between our space.

Finally there's a halt and a screeching noise comes from the tires as we slowly start to park about a couple dozen yards away from the Town Square. You didn't really think we could stop in-front of the Square? Well, we have to walk the rest of the way, not that it bothers me. They need space to set up all the cameras. There's a table with the blood-sucking machine that prickles blood from your finger, and a long line extending behind it. That's where I need to go first.

Long-story short, I checked in and headed for the boy's fifteen year old section. I see all the guys from the training Academy, and decide to converse with them for the next thirty minutes or so once everything is set up.

I can't really remember anything else that day, other then Elilinda Bonnett calling out my name to the whole entire District, "Spanx Deepens!" as it had echoed off the walls and shot me in the chest. I'm telling you, I remember how striking it was and how it caught me off guard. I had to act fast, so I'd put on a neutral face and walked up the stage. There was my District partner. Poise Hathaway, the illegal liquor-maker I've heard of. She reminds me of a little pixie, her face, and how her eyes bored into mine. She volunteered, I remember, but other then that it was a big blur. It was hard to notice her, I'll give you that; she never dragged attention to herself. Bonnett urged us to shake hands, and as we did, her hands felt cold against my skin as she plainly shook them without emotion. My family's faces? Totally caught off guard, trying to catch up with the present and realizing that their son and their brother has gotten Reaped. I bet they would've guessed I would have volunteered? Their expressions told me that, but I hate the Games and they should know that.

Then, we got off stage, and that's when I came back to the Earth.

"I'm going to the Capitol..."

Woah.

Where was I when all this happened?

* * *

**Tatiana Fortesque's POV**

**Female tribute of the Masonry District**

**"I was spoiled in a very strange way as a child, because everybody told me, from the moment I was able to hear, that I was absolutely marvelous, and I never heard a discouraging word for years, you see. I didn't know what was ahead of me."  
-Orson Welles  
**

* * *

"Shut up, you little bitch!"

"Is that your only defense? Shut up? That's just plain old sad, Briony!"

Briony steps up and hisses at Viola, "Listen up you little TWITZ, you do not call me spoiled unless you want to lose that oh-so-perfect hair of yours! You get me!"

"YEAH!" Celestia says, defending her friend. Oh Cel and Bri are growing up so fast! I'm so proud of them! Then again, I taught them how to be titanium so they should probably thank me. I'll have a little chit-chat with them later!

Viola smirks, the sarcastic tone in her chipmunk voice easily visible "Oh my gosh. I'm so scared; little Miss Perfect is threatening me with words. Oh my god, let the lord help me."

"Purple, you are in for a truckload of trouble." I growl, taking a few steps towards her, "Have you seen me in the Academy, huh? Have you seen me? I know how to use a good knife, and I'd be willing to use some of my skills on you as a test subject! I mean, your face is already screwed. Where did you get made? A lab in Three?"

Celestia, Fia and Briony laugh in mockery at this, making me grin in anticipation. Viola doesn't seem to be affected at all; WHAT THE HECK.

"That's funny." she says, stepping forward so that her nose is only inches away from mine, "What about you? You were made from an accident with your parents. Oh, and when? When they were teenagers? 'Oops, uh, Mister Fortesque I think I accidently had a baby. Lets go spoil it and make sure she'll never have to have any peasant touch her snobbish face again!' Was that the first conversation they had when you were born? Huh?"

"DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY PARENTS! THEY ARE THE FIRST VICTORS AND THEY ARE FREAKING AWESOME!"

"Look like I just did. Stop making everyone feel bad about themselves! And stop acting all sweet-heart to get whatever you want" she shoots back. I blink; that does not make sense.

"PEOPLE NEED TO KNOW THEIR FLAWS, SO I'M DOING THEM A F-ING FAVOR! YOU NEED SOME FREAKING HELP, _SWEETHEART_!"

"F-ing? Looks like somebody's a censoring goody-goody..."

"RAAAG! Let's get out of here, Puny Purple isn't worth our precious time!"

"Yeah!" my girls chime in, agreeing with me. I hate to admit it, but Viola just made a damn another victory. She smirked and chuckled to herself, loud enough for us to hear, "Puny Purple?"

Gosh darn it, I hate her I hate her I hate her _I hate her_.

After we get a good enough distance from the Purple Chipmunk, we finally resume to normal breathing as Fia mumbles, "The little female dog..."

"I-K-R?" Celestia says, pulling out a knife from her purse(Yes, you heard me right.) and stabbed a nearby tree. "I hope that she'll die in a hole one day. NOBODY insults my friends, nobody!"

I smile, "Thanks guys. You are awesome, and you're so lucky to be friends with me!"

_Hey!_ emerge from their mouths as they come in for a hug. After we part, we brush off the dust on our Reaping outfits. We'd all figured it would've been faster to get to the Square if we had gotten ready earlier. I'm wearing a sky-blue dress with a white satin ribbon wrapped around my waist, and I have a duplicate of the ribbon on my hair. What? I have to look pretty when I go up on stage! I'd already told my girls, but I'm going to volunteer the moment that girl's name comes out of our escort's mouth. Yep, you heard me right... again. I'm going to win this year's Games. I mean, think about it! Tatiana Fortesque, Victor of the 10th Hunger Games, from the first family of Victors! My parents tell me to volunteer, and obviously that's what I'll do! I can just picture my face being on the forecast of that screen all over Panem! I'd be a heroine on all the most awesome stories! And better yet, I'll be able to show of my skills on television; it just sounds PERFECT!

"You excited guys?" I ask, and they all nod rapidly.

Fia squeals, "Oh, and I call dibs on volunteering next year!"

"Psh." I snort, "You're too clumsy, Fia. You'd probably die in the bloodbath." ...What? It's true!

Fia sighs, "Shut up, Tatiana. You're pretty, but don't be a snob."

Her words echo in my mind, getting me pumped for my next intelligent remark as the ends of my lips curve upwards. I place my hands on my hips, walking up to Fia. Even though I'm a shortie, I know how to be intimidating so don't come up to me all sassy-pants. I. Will. Get. You.

"What'd you say? Are you sure you want to go that far, Lockrell?" I whisper into her ear, gripping onto her arm and twisting it at an ugly angle. Her lips start to quiver.

"N-no."

"Good. Now c'mon. We're going to be late to the Square. Don't want me to miss my big day, do you?"

"N-no."

Celestia smiles, "Let's go guys!"

"Uhh... which way again?" Briony asks, looking around the little strip of land we're in.

"Gosh dang it."

It took a while from that point on. In the end, I was the one that got us all to the Square. Ugh, no surprise there.

* * *

Everybody is still setting up everything; lights, cameras, makeup, the set, pretty much everything you'd see in a movie set. There's one reserved spot for the Capitol citizens to stare in awe and get the first glance at District Two's tributes; me, and some other random dude. I'm actually pretty excited for my spotlight, as are the whole entire other District. Maybe I already told everyone at my school that I was going to volunteer this year and win the Games, maybe I didn't. Psh, all the kids in my section staring at me to see my next move doesn't prove anything. Does it? I hope not.

Our escort, some pink-haired green-supamegaultratiny-eyed lady stands up tall as she taps the microphone. I forgot her name, and even though she repeats it every single Reaping I've been at I still can't recall her damn name. The Capitol is amazing, sure, but their names are so hard. I'm rather sure that pinkie over there's name started with a O...

She taps the microphone and holds it at the angle where it creates a huge cacophony among the speakers, most likely calling for all of our attention. Once everybody realizes this, they fall silent one-by-one until there's nothing more then the soft breeze of the wind flying by, making me feel awkward. They're making these a lot more longer then they should be. Seriously.

"HoLa SeNoRs PlUs SeNoRiTaS!" she says into the microphone into an overdue Mexican accent. I swear it has FAKE all over it, pretty much like all the failures at the Academy when they try to use a knife. Sure, I'm not the best but I am certainly among the best, so don't be all nu-uh on me. I know my weakness!

She slurs and chuckles, making us easily feel the disappointment in the Capitol tourists off to the right there. Perhaps they betted that the Reapings would be a little more... sophisticated? Well, our escort is probably drunk, so yeah. Fun.

"Welcome to ze District Dos Reaping! Amigos and amigas gather around from all over the District to see who will be the one to represent DISTRICT TWO FOR THE TENTH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" she literally screams into the microphone. Some of us clap just because it seemed appropriate, but I don't. Can't we just get this over with already?!

I get my answer with her next selection of words: "Let's do the girl tribute first, mmkay? Mkay!"

As the escort walks up to the glass ball, she giggles to herself loud enough for the girls at the front, AKA me and random people, to hear. She chuckles, "I wonder who I, Olle Kristen will meet in a matter of a minute! Squee!"

Okay Tatiana, you got this. You got this. I mentally prepare myself for the two words that will bring ultimate fame and fortune to the Fortesque family. Actually, scratch that; even MORE fame and fortune! Just imagine, everyone in the District and in Panem probably knows my parent's names, and soon they'll know mine!

"The girl tribute is..." there's a drumroll in the background until Olle finally announces the name, "Willia McCaster Brooks! Come on up little lady!"

Willia, a fifteen year old brunette walks up the stage, not really a sign of emotion in place. Hmph. I'm impressed, however, she won't make it past. I will.

"I volunteer!"

And that is where my definition of heaven began writing itself.

Olle's smile grows ten times its normal size, which FYI is a hell lot, and motions at random directions to herself, "Who was that! A volunteer! Yippie dippie doooooooo! Well, gracias whoever that was! Uh, come on up dearie!" then her voice lowers, "Even though I didn't call for volunteers..."

Flattening out my dress and doing some last-minute changes to my hair, I walk up to the stage with poise and grace I learned at the Academy. Yes, while using a weapon you must keep balance and position just to be sure you don't stab yourself. Its pretty basic.

The Peacekeepers come to my side, making me feel a little bit more protected from the flashing lights appearing on my eyes and almost blinding me. With each of the steps I take up to the stage, I feel as I'm a higher rank then all those below me. Like they're average citizens, and I'm special. Which I am of course. There's no doubt with that.

"What's your name?"

"Tatiana Fortesque! I'm going to be your third Victor!"

"How wonderful, sweet-heart..." Olle mutters, facing her back at me. Her back is ugly, its so broad and looks masculine and ugh.

She walks up to the boys' bowl, tripping once on her way there like a clumsy snotty clown which she is. She takes in a breath, picks up the slip and resumes her place to my left. I can literally hear the boys' section take in a breath. Apparently 90% of them are scared. Ha! Scaredy-cats.

Olle calls out the name in a clear voice, clean of any failure at accent, "Brute Shicts! Did I say the surname right? Shicts?"

Can this woman be fired? Please?

The boy named Brute, is not that bad for a tribute actually. He steps out of the crowd the instant he heard his name, and he looked... well, sure of himself. Confident would definitely be an excelling word. Why does he look so familiar though? I have a feeling that I remember his last name...

Oh. Duh.

Brute Shicts! Of course! The kid's the son of the Head Trainer of the Academy, Allaniman Shicts! He trained me like once or twice; the man knows how to use a weapon! Dang, what if he taught his son? No, duh, he probably HAS taught his son! What kind of father wouldn't do that?! Okay, calm down Tatiana. You're still winning these Games... but...

I'm already meeting competition.

No matter; I like competition.

* * *

**Rex Zeno's POV**

**Male tribute of the Technology District**

**"I want to wake up every day and do whatever comes in my mind, and not feel pressure or obligations to do anything else in my life."  
-Michael Jordan  
**

* * *

I sigh, as the black tufts known as my hair follow from behind me as I head over to the restroom. Yeah, I just woke up at... 5:36AM. I'm used to waking up early, mind you. I do it everyday of my life, as long as I could remember.

As I approach the sink, I pull my gaze up from the ground and onto my reflection. Green eyes stare into mine, observing each and every single one of my features so I'll look decent today. Obviously I must, because today is the Reaping day, where I must volunteer.

Honestly I'm somewhat nervous to go and ask to be put into the Games. Obviously, everyone expects me to go considering I'm one of the highly skilled men at our District. Ever since last year, the time we got a Victor out of pure luck, its become a cool thing to go and fight against other Districts and take glory out of it. My prediction is that if District Three doesn't get a Victor this year OR the next year, we're going to go back to normal as we were before the Ninth Games. However, if we I was going to win these Games then probably we'd be considered the badass District now. It just urges my family to win the Games even more.

My earliest memory was me training once the Games came out. Pretty much it.

"Rex! Rex Rex!" a cheery voice calls from beyond my room door, which my mind recognizes as Teska. I do a small grin before regaining my stoic nature before opening the door. My little brother almost bounces inside, his face smothered in a wide smile from ear-to-ear. His cheeks are red, and I see he's already combed and brushed his hair.

"It's today it's today IT'S TODAY!" he shouts loudly, starting to pace around in circles, "I woke up a little while ago when I realized that today is the beginning! Oh goodie! Rex, you ARE going to volunteer today, right? I can't wait to get an older brother who'll be a VICTOR! And then I'll be a Victor and we'll be the Victorious brothers of District Three! Doesn't that sound awesome?"

I sigh, "Calm down Teska." and then I turn my face upside down into a frail grin, "Yeah. Your brother is going to the arena."

"AWESOME!"

"Can you leave my room now?" I ask, keeping my patience professionally, "I need to get ready."

Teska's face falls, but then is lifted high above of what it used to be, "Okay! I can't wait to see you on Television! One day I'm going to be just like you!" and then he storms off faster then a high rabbit.

Ah, little brothers.

After he leaves, I take my time to prepare myself. Since there's no training today, obviously, I'll have plenty of time to get ready. I'm not exactly sure at what to do for the next four hours as I'm not used to having too much free time. Perhaps I could hang out with Wing? Yeah, I'll think I will do that. Before I leave for downstairs, I do a really quick mirror check. Its decent, a white linen shirt and black pants that extend down my knees and reach my toes. They have small and un-noticeable pockets, so I can put my hands in them and look normal.

I dash downstairs and see my parents.

All my life, my parents haven't really been the one's to... support me. Actually, they have. Just not in the way normal parents do. It's not like it bugs me though. I just learn to deal with it.

"Hi mother, father." I say, passing them to reach an apple. They don't really acknowledge me, except the nod from father.

I yawn as I take a bite from the apple, father busying himself writing something on paper and mother murmuring some things and pointing to it. I usually don't know what they do, but all I know is not to bother them. If I did, it wouldn't exactly be the best thing to happen in my life.

"Rex?" mother calls, looking up from dad's paper, "You're ready to go, right?"

"Yeah." I reply, flinching when there is a glint in her eye, and after a pause she walks up to me. I remain unfazed, because if I look afraid she's going to scold me. She says to stay strong for the Games, and that I shouldn't let people get the better of me. Of course that's a habit I've gotten rid of over time. Everything takes time, as I learned early on.

She smiles, grips onto my shoulders, and shakes me. Her face becomes stern, "You've trained for this day, Rex. Promise me you won't screw it up and-"

_Knock knock._

My head whips around to behind me, and if I squint my eyes I can see through the glass door. A figure waves his hand from behind it, immediately giving me the indication of who. Wing.

Before mother can stop me, I run up to the door and open it with caution. Once he catches sight of me, Wing grips me in the shoulder and rattles me, "Hey." he says, eyes glittering when he sees me, "I know its a bit early, but everyone in the District knows you get up at a crazy time like this. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I nod, "Thank you, Wing. You're a great friend for doing that. I'm fine."

"Alright..." he says, trailing off and looking behind me. Once I look back I see there's an empty spot of where my parents used to be. Oh well. He somehow hears what I'm thinking and sighs, "Can we spend a last few hours together before my pal goes away?"

"Sure."

I know Wing doesn't want me to go, but what choice do I have?

* * *

"Welcome." our escort, Maylenne Ho says in a professional tone. Her cat-like black eyeliner is what still catches my eye for some reason; its too distracting. Not too distracting from where I am now. Maylenne carefully picks up the microphone and holds it up to her lips as if she's about to do a performance, "Today, we act the annual ceremony of selecting a brave boy and a courageous girl to compete in the pageant of honor and sacrifice. If there are any questions, please raise your hands."

Nobody does anything, no surprise there. Maylenne keeps the boring personality of hers as she continues:

"Perfection. Are we ready, everyone?" she asks the people around her, like the mayor and the Victor from last year. Neither of them move. Oh yes, last year's Victor was Zeke Zenyen, and he won by finishing off his final enemies by a showdown of fist-fight. I can't believe the guy is standing on the stage. Normally people would think I like the idea of killing, but I don't. In a few minutes I'm about to go on the stage, and when I do it isn't because I want to compete in killing other kids. I want to go to compete against other kids in the overall survival. That's what I've been taught to do.

After a few sentences, she gets ready to head to the girls' section. Her heels can be heard from my position, but I can't speak for the other's behind me. I can only speak for the seventeen year old boys in District Three. As our escort goes, I start to mentally prepare myself for what's about to come.

I need to ask myself, do I really want to do this? Perhaps I have to. If I don't get out of this Reaping with the whole entire District knowing my name, I don't know what will happen of me. You just got to get this over with, Rex. Otherwise all that time you spent on your life training will be for nothing.

"Lanariel Magriela!"

Shoot. Its coming. Should I be nervous? I've never really been this nervous before. But its what is expected of me. I must.

As the Reaped girl walks up the stage, the escort smiles and extends her hand. The girl doesn't take it.

Maylenne looks a bit taken back, but she doesn't stop there, "So, you're Lanariel?" she asks.

"Nothing of me is Lanariel Magriela. I am simply the combination of everyone who has taken part in my life, and I am simply the lady that stands before you. In your terms, yes, I am Lanariel Magriela."

"Okay." she says, sounding a bit confused, "How do you feel about being Reaped and representing your District for the decade of Games?"

"Death is a blessing," she says, grinning as her chocolate brown eyes sparkle, "I'm excited to soon be a part of it, and part from this cruel place we call life, the place where we struggle of hunger, pain, sorrow, and desperation. I do not know why so many are afraid of it; death is your freedom. I've always knew that becoming Reaped was a possibility, but of course I chose to deal with getting Reaped or not getting Reaped, where life took me. And it took me here."

Ho just smiles and nods, not really paying attention except for the _death is freedom_ part. "So you're saying you're excited to..." and then her eyes widen of what she just asked, but its too late.

"Yes. Not necessarily, as I am patient for it. You see, if you look around you death is everyone's destination. And everyone wishes to arrive to their destination early, so why not death? I will never understand this world."

I sigh, patiently waiting for her to get the boy tribute and call for volunteers. My opinion of my District partner? An oddball, but its okay. I can deal with her later. Maylenne gets the hint that she probably shouldn't talk any longer to Lana, and decides to get the slip for the boy's tributes.

She picks up the slip, pulls the microphone from her side and speaks into it, "Carlos Kayton, please come up to the stage!"

An eighteen year-old emerges from the stage, not really processing what's going on. There's a bit of shock and a little of anger in his face, but nothing more. Well, I'll come to Carlos' aid.

Finally, she does it, "Any volunteers?"

I raise my hand to the air, and she points her finger at me. Eyes start to dart to mine, and everyone seems to instantly recognize who I am. I take a deep breath, and pace myself upstairs.

I volunteered for the Tenth Hunger Games. There's no going back now.

"_District Three, your tributes for the 10th Hunger Games: Rex Zeno and Lanariel Magriela!_"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! ****Nice to see you again! Did you like this chapter? I hope you did! Even if you didn't, I hope that it'll still reach your satisfaction ^_^**

**So, this is the first chapter of the Reapings! We're going to post three more Reaping chapters, and then on to the exciting things! However, this might be a long process for some of you, but I'll do my best work and hopefully make sure you'll enjoy the next one when it comes!**

**Who was your favorite character? It doesn't necessarily have to be a tribute. Mine is Viola, mainly because she has my nickname among friends, and with her strong and defiant nature she wins the battle for me. She reminds me of... me!**

**Oh, and remember; if you want to hear more about the next updates and little sneak-peaks on the future chapters, check out the blog! Remember, the link is on my profile. Copy and paste! Check out the Author's Page. If you're confused in something, send me a PM asking me! But if you're too shy(Don't worry, I am too), then go to the Author's Page and maybe its there!**

**And other thing; after I write your tribute's Reaping chapter, I might tweak your form a bit so that it'll fit into my story. I will not do this unless circumstances call for it, and I shall message you the change! Bye for now! :)**

**-Vally**


End file.
